<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharp by vampiricrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760675">Sharp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricrose/pseuds/vampiricrose'>vampiricrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, HELL YEAH BABY, Hickeys, M/M, Oral Sex, but not from ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricrose/pseuds/vampiricrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mao’s afraid of sharp things. That’s obvious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>literally? i spent 5 hours writing this with only a 40 min break inbetween. its not good. its porn. im tired. im going to sleep. oodn ight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mao’s afraid of sharp things. That’s obvious. The way he slinks away from a needle; the way he had to hold Ritsu’s hand tight while getting the flu vaccine, it’s a given. It’s a miracle he was even able to get his ears pierced, he says, as he twists on earrings for performances. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ritsu’s fangs used to be one of those things, Mao yelling at Ritsu’s teeth nipping on his neck. Though he gained resistance to it; it’s an exception, of course, something in Ritsu misses the noise he’d make if Ritsu brushes his fangs against Mao’s lips during a kiss. But, he is glad that Mao isn’t afraid of anything associated with him anymore.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A study session turns south, focus reserved for maths questions moved to the feeling of Ritsu’s lips on Mao’s. Recycling the same breath of air, clothes getting shrugged off shoulders and hands trailing down. They’re still in their clothes - something Mao sees as annoying, barriers from their skin touching, and he pulls down Ritsu’s sleeves, mouth trailing his neck and biting.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ow-?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ritsu flinches, glaring at Mao. Don’t bite him; it hurts. Why is it that when Ritsu bites Mao it doesn’t hurt, but Mao doesn’t give him that same treatment?! He’s a bitch - that’s why.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mao opens his mouth to apologise, wondering if their session of rough makeouts that was heading to something a lot more tiring was over, but is cut off by Ritsu looking at his mouth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fingers - Ritsu’s fingers, specifically, are shoved into his mouth, and he holds back the urge to instinctively bite down. Ritsu looks focused, suddenly ignoring the darkening purple marks on the side of his neck and pressing down, hard, on one of Mao’s teeth. His expression of confusion turns bewildered, teetering on the edge of jealousy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Moving his hands out, Mao gags. He does that to Ritsu a lot, how can Ritsu handle that? It makes him want to throw up. Ritsu huffs, eyebrows lowering at Mao’s expression. Mao doesn’t even know why he’s upset, huh? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How does Maakun have sharper teeth than me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mao has to laugh. Of course Ritsu gets upset at that, it’s such a specific thing. Ritsu pouts - hitting Mao’s arm with the strength of a cat pawing at people who wave string in front of them. He’s the vampire here, not Mao! Why does Mao have sharper teeth?! It’s not even that Mao’s are sharper - it’s that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> fangs in the first place! While being afraid of sharp things! It doesn’t make sense!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can’t choose if I have sharp teeth or not,” Mao says, holding Ritsu’s wrist, the same thin one that was pounding at his arm. Not hard enough to hurt, Mao knows that Ritsu’s frail, and he has definitely almost broken his wrist from situations like this. “Besides, it’s not as if I try to bite people all the time.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh, didn’t you just bite </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“... Okay, fair enough.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ritsu groans, throwing himself back onto the sheets. Shit. Their session of kissing really did just get ended, huh? A shame, too, Mao feels bothered - frustrated, somewhat. He was looking forward to it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mao moves to flop onto Ritsu as well, listening to the soft ‘oof’ on the contact. Maakun’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s tired. And injured, he emphasises, by grinning and showing off the bite on his shoulder. There’s a blood stain, faintly dripping through his shirt. That’s why Mao tells him to not wear white, it stains far too easily, and Ritsu is known for getting injured.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let me make it feel better.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ritsu’s eyes perk up at the sultry tone of voice Mao uses. That voice is only used in one situation, and he’s not oblivious to it. Teasing, Ritsu moves his neck, exposing the injury and practically taunting Mao; come and get him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mao has a weakness for Ritsu’s collarbone. His lips suckle the bite mark, listening to Ritsu’s breathing get ragged and the noises he makes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, the noises</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They trail down, lines of spit trickling down to his collarbone, Mao’s lips following the drops. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Don’t bite him again, Ritsu warns, as his teeth move to the thinner parts of skin. His teeth scrape against the skin, a whimper dripping out between Ritsu’s heavy breaths. Mao’s hands move to grab Ritsu’s ass, fingers stretching out to fill his palm with flesh. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ritsu </span>
  <em>
    <span>moans</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a sweet voice akin to when he sings. Mao can really rile him up, huh? He’s not even doing anything overly sexual, simply just kissing his collarbone and grabbing his ass. Or, maybe Ritsu’s been as desperate as him? He knows they both can get clingy if they haven’t seen each other for a while.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mao suddenly gets an idea, feeling his own teeth bite against his lip as he tries to hold them back from tearing Ritsu’s skin. Even if sharper teeth are better for Ritsu’s vampire side, maybe having duller teeth could have their benefits? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Or - that’s what Mao’s dick is telling him. Seeing Ritsu’s mouth agape and panting makes him yearn for that feeling on his dick. It’s been so long since Ritsu’s sucked him off, and he misses it. Ritsu’s always good with his mouth, a good replacement for the snarky quips he’ll spit out if Mao’s being especially cruel.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, wanna know something good about having dull teeth?” Mao asks, moving up to crawl off of Ritsu. He moves off him fully, pulling his hair out from his hair clip, feeling his fringe flop down to cover his forehead. Ritsu hums, sitting up on his knees and leaning into Mao’s touch, hooking his clip behind his ear to keep his hair out of his face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mao’s hands move to the back of his head, Ritsu purring at the sudden affection despite the </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious</span>
  </em>
  <span> way their night is going to end. It almost makes him feel bad for what he does next - gripping his silky hair and yanking his head down to his crotch.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yelping at the shock and dull pain of such a harsh pull of hair, Ritsu looks up at him with pleading eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you had sharp teeth, could you do this?” He asks, grinding up against Ritsu’s warm breath. Getting turned on by </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all things. Mao thinks he’s a degenerate sometimes. “Suck my dick.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ritsu huffs. And why should he do that? Mao injured him, then teased him! He doesn’t owe him anything, he says, sticking his tongue out. Mao wonders how it feels to have that tongue on his cock, staring at Ritsu with an expectant look. Well, Ritsu’s in the bratty mindset, a sign for a good night.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Humming, Mao shrugs. Well, if Ritsu doesn’t want anything, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> just stop. You know, leave, go back to his dorm room, and he bites down a chuckle at Ritsu’s expression twisting into bewilderment. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mao knows Ritsu does genuinely want to suck his dick, but his teasing knows no end, and it’s fun to watch Ritsu move into submission. It can also be tiring and irritating on the wrong days, but he’s in the mood to frustrate Ritsu into begging. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A deep breath, an overexaggerated groan. Ritsu pulls Mao’s cock out of his underwear, standing alert. “Huh? Maakun’s this hard, already?” He bites out, voice holding less malice then the words imply. His hand trails down his length, prodding at the weak spots Ritsu knows off by heart. Barely holding his nails back, Ritsu spreads precum against Mao’s dick.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I said to put your mouth on it, not your hand,” Mao warns. Ritsu hums, he’s just getting it ready, y’know? Don’t be mad at him, it’s Mao’s fault he holds him to such high expectations.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He licks the white liquid he spread all over Mao’s cock off his hand, giggling at the taste. Maakun tastes s~o good. Ritsu pins more hair behind Mao’s hair clip, moving it out of the way of his mouth before licking the tip and making eye contact with Mao.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kissing the tip first, his tongue slips out from his bottom lip and stretches down as far as it can go. Mao sighs, easing the grip on Ritsu’s hair ever so slightly. Ritsu hums, a vibrating sensation on Mao’s cock from his voice box. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ritsu works his throat open, moving his cock down his throat even more, getting down to the base immediately and swallowing down a gag. Triggering his gag reflex purposely, Mao wonders if Ritsu’s a masochist of sorts. If so, that’d be a very interesting way to get pleasure for that side of him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mouth full of cock, Ritsu’s tongue twirls languidly around his length, prodding the underside of his foreskin and moving slowly. He’s still getting used to Mao in his throat, so Mao doesn’t want to pull his hair even more then he is now.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mao’s thumb rubs against Ritsu’s cheekbone, wiping away a stray tear. Ritsu didn’t even realise his eyes pricked with tears, but it always happens when something hits the back of his throat. Gaining his breath back, he inhales deeply and moves his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks and moving his hands on Mao’s thighs to keep him still.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ritsu’s really good with his mouth - Mao wonders if he’s trained it? Has he watched videos on it? The thought of Ritsu doing something like that just to make him feel good gives shocks of arousal through his system. Despite Ritsu’s bratty exterior, he’s definitely more caring then he gives off. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hips thrusting up, Ritsu gags again at the awkward bump at the back of his neck. It feels strange, he has to make his jaw go slack to prevent himself from gagging almost nonstop. Mao’s going to cum, and Ritsu can tell by how his hips get violent and the hand on his hair gets </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So, naturally, Ritsu moves off, a sharp and sudden movement which makes Mao loosen the grip on his hair. Mao scowls, watching his cock pathetically drip precum, which Ritsu wipes off with his finger, bringing it to his mouth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mao pushes Ritsu onto his back, moving to their bedside drawer. There’s a half empty bottom of lube, abandoned for months in favour of not actually doing anal for a long time. Gripping the bottle, he looks over at Ritsu, who has a smug smile on his face. Yeah; Mao can tell that’s what he wanted.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Leaning forward, Mao’s lips hook onto Ritsu’s inner thighs, and he bites down. Ritsu jumps, about to scold him for biting, but his voice is cut off to moan as Mao trails more hickeys down his thighs. Mao can feel Ritsu’s cock harden at it, watching with hooded eyes as blood trails down his skin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stop teasing, and just fuck me already.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you really think you’re in the position to be demanding things?” Mao laughs, hands moving to grab onto Ritsu’s ass, digging his nails into it before pulling down his underwear. His cock is freed from the fabric, hands moving to sheepishly cover his face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mao tilts his head, moving his hands away and looking at him better. His pupils are dilated, face red and biting his lip. It’s a good look. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Opening up the bottle of lube, Mao squeezes it onto his hands and circles his middle finger around Ritsu’s hole. Ritsu trembles, his body tensing and untensing, and his thighs twitch with each movement. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He slides his middle finger into him, cooing out praise as sounds only similar to words. The lube is cold, Ritsu complains. Mao notes how he never fails to mention that, and he cuts off another complaint by working his ring finger inside Ritsu, too, watching him come undone.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stop - you know I can take more, you can fuck me now…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mao hums. Yep; Ritsu’s always easy to open. It’s because he’s a whore, Mao says, Ritsu clicking his tongue in offense. It’s Mao who always initiates when they fuck! Mao’s a bigger whore than him!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Besides, fucking Ritsu before he’s open properly is an awful idea. It’ll hurt him a lot, and he doesn’t want that. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mao scissors his fingers, sliding in a third finger in the gap it makes. By the looks of it, Mao got far too much lube, but he doesn’t care. Watching it trickle down Ritsu’s thighs as he writhes against the white sheets is captivating, in a way.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He pulls his hand away, Ritsu jumping. His shirt is still half-on him, and Mao decides to keep it on. He digs the look of it on him, wearing nothing but the oversized shirt.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ritsu throws his legs up, wanting Mao to just fuck him already, but Mao hums. Missionary? Doesn’t Ritsu prefer other positions? Of course - it’s been a while, so maybe missionary </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the best way to do it, considering how long it’s been, but a feral instinct in him decides differently.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pulling Ritsu up by his arms, he moves him to his knees. It’s an inherently embarrassing position for Ritsu to be in, ass exposed and in the air and throwing his head onto a pillow. His hand runs through Ritsu’s hair, teasing him about the position he was thrown into, and Ritsu bares his teeth for a second before realising Mao can’t even see it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rubbing lube on his cock, he teases the tip of Ritsu’s ass with his dick. Thrusting in, Mao pulls Ritsu’s hair up, not letting him hide his moans in blankets and cushions and listening to the shrill cry he makes at the one, strong thrust Mao did to get himself in him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mao knows neither of them will last long, it’s been far too long for both of them. Ritsu keeps repeating Mao’s nickname, as if it’s the only thing he knows. He didn’t even try to begin slowly, fucking him </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the get-go.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The bed rocks beneath them, mattress squeaking and it’s barely audible behind the obscene squelching noises and their moans. Mao absentmindedly wonders if their neighbours can hear them, but he can’t find it in him to care. Sweat drips down his back, occasionally stopping his thrusts and staying in Ritsu, grinding down in him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ritsu can see stars already, breath stolen at each thrust. Mao wants to finish in him, watch him melt beneath him and hold him in his arms as he’s, quite literally, fucked to sleep.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Thinking of that alone is enough to drive him over the edge, barely stuttering out a warning as the snaps of his hips get more irregular. Ritsu’s upper body collapses, only being held up with Mao’s grip on his hair and hips as he cums.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ritsu gets a lot more warm suddenly, body sucking Mao in as he’s thrown over the edge, too. His cock throbs through it’s finish, holding Ritsu from behind and slowly pulling out. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bottoming out, Mao finds himself staring at the hot liquid dribbling down Ritsu’s thighs. It’s an erotic sight, and Mao’s own sluggishness holds him back from fucking Ritsu again there and then.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Well, that, and the fact Ritsu seems to be passed out. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Grabbing his shoulder, he gently pushes Ritsu onto his back. Yeah - he’s asleep. Mao curls his toes at that, he really just fucked him so rough and hard his body made him pass out? It’s not the first time it’s happened, and he has permission to fuck Ritsu again if he’s asleep, but he almost always feels bad for exhausting him that much.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Should he clean them up? Probably, but he can’t get the energy to do so. He collapses next to Ritsu, and untucks his hair out of the clip. He’s surprised that it even stayed in, in the first place.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mao doesn’t even bother pulling a blanket over them, Ritsu instinctively shuffling over to grab him in his sleep. He’s tired, anyway, so he falls asleep quickly, already awaiting the complaints Ritsu will definitely spew out to him the next day.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>(Ritsu does, indeed, complain to him. Mao didn’t even clean him up! He’s a bastard, Ritsu says.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>zzzzzzzzzzz<br/>idek when the fuck this takes place alll i just want is horny mao and ritsu going along w his dumbass antics<br/>anway<br/>*collapses*<br/>goodnight maoritsu fandom</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>